Some printing apparatuses include a belt and a roll that form a nip. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted with the belt to fix marking material onto the media. The media are separated from the belt after they pass through the nip.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing onto media and associated methods that can be used to separate different types of media from belts more effectively.